


Hunters and the Hunted

by Fandom_Freak420



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/M, How Do I Tag, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Freak420/pseuds/Fandom_Freak420
Summary: Monster hunters. No not like the ones that hunt vampires and werewolves. This is way different. Besides, vampires and werewolves have been extinct for a long time now. This is about the monsters that went to war with humans. The ones that have been rumored to be sealed away. Well they weren't. And people like to pay very handsome prices to have them captured. Such a shame that the pesky little human girl named (y/n) won't let that happen.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I posted a story on here. So umm... enjoy!

Chapter One  
Ah what a beautiful day it is! Birds are singing, flowers are blooming! It's a nice day to run from authority! Which is exactly what you're doing. "For what?" you might ask. Well it might be for thievery. Or maybe even the time you burned down the King's flowerbeds. Or maybe the time you helped those "evil" monsters escape captivity. It could be anything, really. So when you make it back to your base in the woods it's no surprise to see a cloaked figure standing around probably waiting for you.

Drawing your sword from its sheath, you approach the stranger. Pointing the sword directly at them, you tell them to state their business. They look at you in surprise and raise their gloved hands in defense.  
"whoa, whoa wait! i just came here to ask for help!"  
Lowering your sword a bit, you raise your brow in question. The cloaked stranger proceeds to pull off his hood to reveal a skeleton monster with big red eyelights and a sharp, nervous grin. Lowering your sword to your side you examine the skeleton and motion him to follow you inside the small rundown cottage you call home.

Handing the skeleton a cup of tea, you sit at the dining table across from him with a cup of your own and wait for him to explain himself. Sipping his tea quietly, he eyes you nervously and after what seems like an eternity, he clears his throat and starts talking.  
"s-so, i heard that you're the Masked Menace."  
"Depends on who you ask. I go by many different names, but you can just call me (y/n)."  
"alright (y/n), i was wondering if ya could help me out." You took a sip of your tea, as your guest looked around nervously.  
"Sure, I'll help you." His eye sockets widened in surprise. Then he looked at you suspiciously.  
"r-really? just like that? you'll help me out? ya don't… want anythin' from me?"  
"Nah not really. I just like to help people in need. So, what is it that you need help with?" He sighed in relief and looked back up at you. "i need help finding my brother." You smiled softly at him and brought the empty tea cups to the kitchen, putting them in the sink. "Alright then! We'll rest for today then pack up tomorrow. We should be on our way to find your brother Thursday morning-" you paused and turned to him. "Actually there is something I want." He looked at you, shocked and angry. "what!? but, i thought ya said-"  
"Your name."  
"huh?"  
"I just want your name." He relaxed a bit.  
"o-oh. red. you can call me red."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes something, something adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to exist please

Chapter Two

"Alright! Let's get packing and look for your brother!" You exclaimed as Red rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "look i get that findin' my bro is urgent an' all, but do we really gotta be up before sunrise?"

"Yes, yes we do. I need stuff from the twilight market and this is the best time to get cheap (and probably cursed) items." Red looked at you amused. "Oh! I almost forgot! Do you have anything that'll help identify your brother? Can't really help find him if I don't know what he looks like."

"oh yeah, almost forgot 'bout that." He reached into one of the pockets on his cloak. "here. i found it lyin' on the ground around town." He handed you a worn and torn wanted poster. There was an illustration of a skeleton man with narrow eye sockets, scars going down his left socket. He was wearing a tattered scarf a what looked like extremely pointy armour. He was wanted for terrorizing the town, theft, and murder. The reward for his capture was HUGE! Bigger than yours! You were almost jealous. Especially since you've done way worse than what he was wanted for. "So this is what your brother looks like, huh?" He smiled fondly and chuckled. "heh yup. it's a splitting image of 'im. and i don't doubt that he did any of the things he's wanted for." Handing the poster back to him, you grabbed you sword and started for the front door. "Alright then, we should get going if we want to make it to the market on time."

After heading to the market and picking out some definitely cursed magic jewelry for you and some only slightly cursed food for Red, ("Careful when you eat that, the side effects can be as tame as making you glow different colours to as weird as making you explode and having your body parts resemble themselves. No it doesn't hurt it just feels weird,) you were on your way to find his brother.

Passing a vandalized wanted poster of you, you grumbled and ripped it off the tree as you walked pass. "hey why do they call ya the 'masked menace' anyways, i mean i kinda get the menace part but still."  
"I don't really know myself. It's probably just some stupid rumors." You didn't elaborate further. Just thinking about that dumb nickname made you angry. You paused hearing something up ahead. Grabbing Red and pulling him behind a tree, you shushed his protests and pointed at the group of men laughing and jeering up ahead. He looked and you in realization and you nodded. It was a group of hunters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "so what's the plan for gettin past this guys?"  
> "Live bait."  
> "good idea... hey!"
> 
> I need to get better at updating at consistent times.


End file.
